<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the beast you made of me by joshllyman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640285">the beast you made of me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman'>joshllyman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime wakes up drenched in his own sweat and aching.<br/>He wrenches himself out of bed and takes note of the sheets below him—they’ll need changed later, he thinks distantly—before stumbling into the bathroom. His heat isn’t unexpected, exactly, but it is inconvenient, especially given that it’s the middle of summer and it’s already hotter than hell outside. He hardly needs his internal temperature making life any more unbearable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the beast you made of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my 69th hq fic doesn't contain 69ing, but it is filthy smut of the omegaverse variety. pls enjoy!<br/>oh, and happy birthday hajime!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hajime wakes up drenched in his own sweat and aching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrenches himself out of bed and takes note of the sheets below him—they’ll need changed later, he thinks distantly—before stumbling into the bathroom. His heat isn’t unexpected, exactly, but it is inconvenient, especially given that it’s the middle of summer and it’s already hotter than hell outside. He hardly needs his internal temperature making life any more unbearable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the heat itself weren’t bad enough, he’s sore all over and desperate to be touched. It’s a constant thrum under his skin, fire spreading through his veins. He trembles with it as he grips the bathroom counter. He looks up at himself in the mirror and finds his eyes are bloodshot, his skin red and soaked with sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll have to wake Wakatoshi, he supposes, and then immediately feels guilty. Wakatoshi has been traveling so much lately, it’s lucky he’s home for Hajime’s heat at all. He’d only made it home the night before last and has spent more time asleep than awake since he got home. Maybe, Hajime supposes, he can take the edge off and go back to sleep, waiting until later before waking Wakatoshi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns the shower on, running cool water through it. It helps alleviate the burning feeling, a least a little, and the hand he wraps around his cock helps some as well. He doesn’t bother drawing it out the way he might normally, just stroking himself more and more rapidly until his orgasm wrenches itself out of him with a strangled shout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hajime?” comes Wakatoshi’s voice a moment later, and Hajime swears under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns the water off and steps out of the shower to find Wakatoshi leaning against the doorframe. “I’m sorry,” he says, wrapping a towel around his waist. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You soaked the sheets,” Wakatoshi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime feels himself going red again, partially out of embarrassment and partially out of seeing the way Wakatoshi eyes him, his eyes raking over Hajime’s body. “I started my heat,” Hajime admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi frowns. “Then you should have woken me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been so tired—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi takes another step into the bathroom, suddenly crowding into Hajime’s space. Hajime fights the urge to whimper. “Did you touch yourself in the shower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hajime admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did it feel, Hajime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi’s eyes are dark; he looks hungry, and Hajime thrills to know it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wakatoshi wants. “It was—fine, I just wanted to take the edge off—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi grabs Hajime around the waist so suddenly that Hajime doesn’t have time to grab the towel, and it falls from his waist and leaves him naked as he wraps his legs around Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi moves his lips against Hajime’s skin, licking away the droplets of water that still cling to him from his shower and the sweat that has already begun to form on his skin again. “Let me take care of you,” he murmurs, right against Hajime’s scent glands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Hajime groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi huffs, a quiet semblance of a laugh, before carrying Hajime back out to the bed. He finds himself tossed down against the mattress as Wakatoshi looms over him. The gray T-shirt and boxers he uses as pajamas are slowly stripped from his body as Hajime watches, pinned in place by just Wakatoshi’s glance. The heat is becoming unbearable again, and in the small part of Hajime’s brain that’s still functioning he wonders how he ever could have thought that just one round of masturbation would take the edge off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That part of his brain is turned off as Wakatoshi bends down and claims his mouth harshly. Hajime’s breath is knocked out completely, and he can only groan against Wakatoshi’s lips. Wakatoshi is always so careful with him, so gentle, that the version of him who takes Hajime during his heat is almost a stranger. Wakatoshi bites down hard on his bottom lip, and Hajime gasps and rolls his hips, seeking friction he knows he won’t yet be given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay still,” Wakatoshi instructs him. His mouth moves from Hajime’s lips to his neck and laps at Hajime’s scent glands again. Hajime lifts his chin, presenting himself so his lover has better access to what he wants. Wakatoshi hums in approval and scrapes his teeth across the area. He hasn’t marked Hajime yet—it’s not a conversation they’ve had—but Hajime finds himself wishing Wakatoshi would. Wakatoshi continues his mouth’s journey, downward until he’s licking across Hajime’s pecs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your first day, hm?” Wakatoshi murmurs, blowing a cool breath across the hot wetness against Hajime’s skin. “So you’re highly sensitive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tease me?” Hajime asks, and he isn’t sure if he wants the answer to be yes or no. His head is foggy, and all he can think of is Wakatoshi’s mouth and his eyes as he looks up at Hajime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps a little,” Wakatoshi says. One corner of his mouth lifts up in a smile before he turns his face downward and drags his tongue across Hajime’s nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime barely recognizes the noise that tears itself from his throat as his own. He lifts up, trying to press himself more into Wakatoshi, but one big hand grasps his hip and pins it to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move,” Wakatoshi says again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime can only whine in agreement as Wakatoshi uses his free hand to find Hajime’s other nipple. Two fingers swirl around the nub, bringing it to hardness. Hajime can feel his cock swelling rapidly, but it seems Wakatoshi has no plans to touch him there any time soon. He’s never gotten off from just this before, but today he feels like every touch might set him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi switches his hand and his mouth. His teeth graze against one nipple and he pinches the other. Wakatoshi spends several minutes pulling and tugging the pert skin, letting Hajime rest for only seconds before he grabs at them again. Hajime squirms in his grasp, desperate to get closer to him, and in response the pressure against his hips is only increased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toshi,” Hajime cries, pulling out the last weapon he has left. “Toshi, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I need—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you need,” growls Wakatoshi. Hajime groans as nails scrape across both his nipples at once, and just like that, he’s coming again, his cock weakly spurting white across Wakatoshi’s thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” he murmurs. He pulls his hands away altogether, and Hajime only burns more. He knows they’ve only just started, and his body yearns for more, but Wakatoshi merely runs a finger through the mess on his legs. He moves it up to Hajime’s mouth wordlessly, and Hajime opens just enough for Wakatoshi to slip his finger inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t swallow,” he says quietly. Hajime shakes his head, licking his own come off Wakatoshi’s finger. It should feel obscene, but it doesn’t; it feels natural as anything, as natural as Wakatoshi moving his mouth against Hajime’s, slipping his tongue inside to steal the substance away. As he does so, he flattens his palm against Hajime’s abs, his touch feather light in comparison before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes are dark when he pulls away, and his gaze slips from Hajime’s face to his body. He runs his palms over the planes of Hajime’s stomach, down across the tops of his thighs, around the back of his strong calves. He bends down and presses soft kisses to the inside of each of Hajime’s knees, and it’s almost ticklish, almost tortuous. Against the skin of Hajime’s inner thighs he murmurs something Hajime can’t hear. His quiet voice moves upward with his mouth until he’s running his tongue along the seam where Hajime’s leg meets his ass. Hajime hears himself distantly, as if his voice is coming from somewhere outside his body, crying and pleading with Wakatoshi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi’s eyes flicker upward to meet Hajime’s gaze. “Your manners are impeccable as ever, Hajime,” he says, his breath blowing hot over Hajime’s hardening cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime huffs out a laugh. “I hate to think how much you’d tease if they weren’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi seems to consider this. He pulls away from Hajime’s dick; Hajime bites his lip to keep himself from groaning in displeasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would have to be pretty disobedient to not get your way, I think,” he says eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my way?” Hajime questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi smiles. “Certainly. If it were mine, I would hardly be so gentle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Hajime can respond, Wakatoshi takes his cock into his mouth. Hajime shouts and struggles not to buck his hips upward. Wakatoshi pulls back long enough to cough. He swirls his tongue around the tip, cleaning up the come from Hajime’s first orgasm and the pre-come that’s leaking from him still. His tongue runs down the length before he takes it back into his mouth again, this time not stopping until Hajime feels himself pressed against the back of his throat. He swallows repeatedly, and Hajime thinks dimly that he’s going to come again already, Wakatoshi’s mouth dragging him over, when he pulls off suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I ever told you how nice your penis is?” Wakatoshi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime wants to laugh, and any other time he might, but there’s heat building up under his skin again, flames dancing through his blood, and he’d been so close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me later?” Hajime suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi raises his eyebrows. “Do you not have the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime can’t help but let out a whimper. “Toshi…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s long, but not so long I can’t take it all at once,” Wakatoshi starts, and Hajime throws his head back against the pillow. Wakatoshi chuckles. “Fine, fine,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he wraps a strong hand around the base and pumps while working his tongue over the head. Hajime sighs, relief flooding through him at the touch. Wakatoshi hums around him, and the sudden stimulation is enough to send him flying toward the edge at an alarming rate. He opens his mouth, trying to force a warning up from his throat, but Wakatoshi twists his hand just so and his free hand squeezes Hajime’s balls and Hajime is coming again, straight down his throat. Wakatoshi doesn’t stop, even during the short moments of overstimulation that make him want to jerk himself away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s good, it’s so good, but it’s not enough; Hajime wants Wakatoshi’s cock, more than anything he’s ever wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toshi,” he pants, and Wakatoshi looks up from his task without stopping. “I have a challenge for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi pulls off of him, a wet pop sounding through the room as he does. “What’s that, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime quirks a brow. “How many times do you think you can get me to come while you fuck me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi opens his mouth to respond before shutting it again. Hajime can see him working out the question in his mind, the trick he knows Hajime’s trying to pull and the consideration of whether it’s worth giving in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he moves, his body caging Hajime in. His thighs straddle Hajime’s own, and he bends down and kisses Hajime’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will ride me,” Wakatoshi says, and the low tone of his voice sends shivers down Hajime’s spine. “And you’ll be done when I say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Hajime agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi flips them suddenly. Hajime lands on Wakatoshi’s lap with a small “oof,” his ass rubbing against Wakatoshi’s cock. He’s hard, so beautifully hard, and Hajime’s ready to climb on and finally get what he wants when Wakatoshi grabs his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need prepped,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime groans. “I don’t, you could fuck me with your whole hand right now and I’d be fine, I’ve been dripping ever since you threw me against the shower wall—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need prepped,” Wakatoshi repeats, and Hajime finds himself on his hands and knees as Wakatoshi slips one finger inside. It’s nowhere near enough to quell the roaring in his ears, but even so, he can’t help but to press himself back against Wakatoshi as he slowly works him open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impatient,” Wakatoshi admonishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hajime agrees. “Gods, I can’t fucking tell you how bad I want you right now, Toshi, I need your cock, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead of Wakatoshi’s cock he gets a second finger, and he muffles his groan in the bedspread. The stretch feels good, and he supposes something’s better than nothing, but he can’t control the quivering in his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wish to hurt you,” Wakatoshi says quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime lifts his head. “I know,” he says, turning his head back to look at his alpha. “I appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi smiles warmly before he adds a third finger. It’s still not his cock but it’s better, and Hajime moans as Wakatoshi seeks out and finds his prostate easily. His fingers scissor and bump against the bundle of nerves over and over until Hajime is whimpering into the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saving me for your cock or you want me to come like this?” he asks. “Because you gotta stop if you want me to come with you in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi slowly pulls his hand out and lays back against the bed. Hajime resists the urge to celebrate as he crawls back toward Wakatoshi. He pumps his cock several times, until he’s fully erect, and that’s enough to make Hajime drool. Wakatoshi’s cock is larger than his own in length and width, and while he’s never minded, he finds himself extra grateful at times like these. Wakatoshi takes his cock in hand and lines himself up against Hajime’s hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hajime,” he says. His free hand grabs for Hajime’s. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Hajime answers, and damn his heat, he feels tears prickle at his eyes. “I love you so much, and I am happy to wax poetic about it in a little bit, but can you please fuck me now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to fuck yourself, remember?” Wakatoshi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime waves his hand and sinks down onto Wakatoshi’s cock. Relief floods through him as he finally, finally gets the full length inside of him. Slick seeps out of him onto Wakatoshi’s legs as he begins to move. He knows how much Wakatoshi loves watching him like this, and gods, he’s gotten him so fucking riled up this morning that he’s damn well gonna get a show. Hajime reaches up and pinches his nipple, still sensitive from Wakatoshi’s earlier ministrations, between his fingers. He moans, partially because he knows Wakatoshi is watching him and partially because he’s still really fucking sensitive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gorgeous,” Wakatoshi breathes. With one hand he steadies Hajime’s hip. “Incredible, Hajime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toshi,” Hajime pants. He throws his head back as another orgasm begins to build. “Ah, Toshi, your cock—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Untouched, he spills onto Wakatoshi’s stomach, shouting as he does. His hips stutter in their rhythm, but Wakatoshi bounces him until he begins to move again. Tears are still flowing down his face, relief and pleasure and love all mixing up in his head and spilling from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rides Wakatoshi as quickly as he can, trying to focus on the individual sensations of his body: his cock, heavy and leaking, bouncing with each movement; his thighs, burning with exertion as they raise and lower him onto Wakatoshi; his ass, full and full and blessedly full of Wakatoshi’s cock; the sweat everywhere on his own skin, dripping down his body and onto the bed; the sounds of their moaning and the slap of skin against skin; the strong smell of their bodies in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes again without warning, the orgasm creeping up on him out of nowhere. More semen is spilled between them, and the more Hajime moves, the more he starts to think he can’t anymore. It’s all he can do to stay upright, even with Wakatoshi keeping him in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His back arches as he drives himself down onto Wakatoshi, taking him deeper than before. “Fuck, Toshi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Wakatoshi says, running his hand along Hajime’s side. “You’ve got it, Hajime, you look so good like this, you can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand finds his nipple again, tweaking it, and his cock twitches, spilling yet again. His trembling is out of control as he comes, and the force of his orgasm has him losing balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Hajime cries as his thighs give out. He falls forward, and Wakatoshi catches him in a strong hold. “I can’t hold myself up anymore, I’m sorry, please, Toshi—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” Wakatoshi assures him. He pulls himself out of Hajime, who whines at the loss. “It’s okay, I’m turning you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hajime asks, but his question is answered as Wakatoshi flips him around so his back is pressed against Wakatoshi’s chest. Wakatoshi sits up and readjusts so he’s sitting against the headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can fill you this way,” Wakatoshi says. “I can move for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Hajime sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi lifts him up long enough to realign and slip back inside. His hands wrap around Hajime’s hips and squeeze once, a reassurance, before he lifts Hajime up and slams him back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Hajime screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi is relentless, moving him up and down as if he weighs nothing at all. Hajime’s still shaking, still so desperate. The sheets beneath them are completely soaked with slick and the sweat dripping from both of them. Hajime comes again, and all he can feel is his alpha, his scent growing stronger by the minute as he fucks into Hajime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi’s breathing starts to become labored, and his moans descend into grunts, and Hajime recognizes the beginnings of his knot. “Gonna fill me?” Hajime gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Wakatoshi answers. “Yes, Hajime, I’m going to come inside of you, I’m going to knot you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Hajime says. Wakatoshi finds a last burst of strength and somehow fucks him even harder. “Please, fill me up, knot me, I want to feel it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Wakatoshi answers. “Touch yourself, I can’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime’s hand finds his cock as soon as Wakatoshi gives the command. He strokes himself in time with Wakatoshi’s thrusts, and he begins to spill over his hand just as Wakatoshi shouts behind him. Suddenly he’s filled, impossibly full but finally, finally content. The room is filled with the sharp scent of sex and alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime collapses against Wakatoshi, who tiredly wraps his arms around Hajime’s waist. He licks the sweat that’s pooled at the base of Hajime’s neck. Hajime shivers when his tongue slides over his scent glands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lift your arm,” Wakatoshi says quietly. Hajime complies without question, too exhausted to even consider asking. Wakatoshi laps at the sweat along the inside of his arm. Hajime moans quietly when he reaches his armpit. His cock stirs again, and Hajime palms at it without thinking. Wakatoshi buries his nose against Hajime’s skin, teeth grazing against the sensitive skin. Hajime moans, pressing himself back into his alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was done,” he admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got one more,” Wakatoshi corrects. He licks at the sweat, his tongue sliding over rough skin over and over, and Hajime throws his head back. Wakatoshi’s hand replaces his own after a moment, and Hajime is able to just slump against him and ride it out. He tips his head back when he comes, arching into Wakatoshi’s touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime has a bad habit of falling asleep with Wakatoshi’s knot inside of him, and they both know it. He turns his head and presses his lips to Wakatoshi’s cheek. “That was really fucking good,” he sighs, fighting the urge to close his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good,” Wakatoshi agrees. His scent and presence are comforting, calming, and now that Hajime can think of anything other than how badly he needs fucked he takes a moment to appreciate how well his alpha treats him. Hajime presses his nose against Wakatoshi’s scent glands and inhales, and any tension left inside him melts away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be very hungry soon, I imagine,” Wakatoshi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Hajime murmurs. Wakatoshi wraps his arms around him once again. At the moment, he wants to stay like this for as long as he possibly can, their bodies so closely connected that they’re more one than two. Blankets would be nice. Maybe a few more pillows. He’ll make sure to rub it all against Wakatoshi so the scent is fresh, and then he can relax, maybe take a nap while Wakatoshi cooks...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m having nesting thoughts,” he groans, and Wakatoshi chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you are so surprised every time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s horribly domestic,” Hajime grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi cradles Hajime’s jaw with his hand. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> domestic, Hajime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime considers this. They’ve lived together three years now, and nothing in the apartment is his own anymore, or just Wakatoshi’s. Somewhere in the time they’ve lived together everything has merged so it’s theirs together. He wakes up most mornings with Wakatoshi in his arms, and he goes to bed most nights the same. And he wouldn’t trade any of that for the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” he admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I usually am,” Wakatoshi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Hajime’s stomach growls, and they laugh quietly. He feels Wakatoshi begin to recede from him. This is always a little uncomfortable, but Wakatoshi rubs his back until he’s finally able to pull out. He immediately feels semen and slick leak from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” he murmurs, rolling over onto his stomach. He’s too tired to deal with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels the mattress shift. He assumes Wakatoshi is going out to the kitchen, but instead the mattress dips again, down by his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toshi, what are you—</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi has his mouth to Hajime’s ass, licking away the mess that had begun to spill from him. Hajime’s breath comes in short pants as Wakatoshi’s tongue flicks around the muscle of his ass. He’s nothing but thorough when he’s cleaning, and he dips in and out of Hajime’s hole several times to make sure he’s not leaving anything behind. He even licks up some of what had dripped down Hajime’s thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, you’re going to be the end of me one of these days,” Hajime murmurs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weight disappears again, but Wakatoshi squeezes his ankle. “What makes you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No warning before you start licking my ass?” Hajime questions. He turns his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you opposed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime reddens. “Of course not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then no complaining. Get some sleep, I’ll make breakfast and bring it in when it’s done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toshi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi turns from his spot in the doorway. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime blinks, staring at him, before Wakatoshi says “ah” and crosses the room again. He kisses Hajime slow, running a hand through his hair as he does. Hajime can taste himself on Wakatoshi’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Hajime says when Wakatoshi pulls away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always take care of you,” Wakatoshi says, and he’s always so serious, Hajime knows he means it like a promise. He offers one last warm smile before he goes to make breakfast. Hajime falls asleep easily with the scent of Wakatoshi’s pillow pressed against his nose.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks as always to my team<br/>title from "howl" by florence and the machine<br/>socials at joshllyman.carrd.co</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>